It is generally known that impellers are utilized to keep fluids mixed and/or particulates in suspension when stored in containers. Typically, the impeller is placed relatively close to the bottom of the container to aid in mixing and to allow for mixing as the container becomes empty. Based on a variety of factors, it may be advantageous for impellers to be available in a range of sizes. Examples of factors that may influence the diameter of an impeller may include, for example: the volume of fluid to be mixed; the shape of the mixing container; the size of the opening in the container; the speed and/or torque rating of the motor rotating the impeller; the viscosity of fluid to be mixed; the particulate size and/or burden of fluid to be mixed; and the like. However, it may not be cost effective to produce impellers in a range diameters due to the costs associated with generating the molds or dies and/or the costs associated with maintaining a stock of impellers in the various diameters. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an impeller that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.